


A Matter of Perfection

by takebuo_ishimatsu



Series: A Matter of Merthur [2]
Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: In Denial, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-09
Updated: 2011-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-14 14:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takebuo_ishimatsu/pseuds/takebuo_ishimatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Merlin is away for a few days, Arthur realizes that no other will do. After all, it was a matter of perfection. Possible Merthur, though nothing definite. Second in series, but can stand alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> Second in the series, though it’s really just a oneshot with a similar theme. Pre-Arthur/Merlin romance. Possibly even pre-friendship? (Arthur’s in semi-denial, as usual. XD)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Arthur groaned as the wave of light came through the now open curtains to hit him squarely in the face. He rolled over and covered his eyes and was almost about to cross the line that divided consciousness and "sleeping like the dead," as Merlin would put it, when there was a shaky hand placed on his bicep.

 

"Leave me be, I want some more sleep."

 

"Um, but sire…"

 

"I’m serious, Camelot had better be on fire if you insist upon rousing me."

 

"S-Sire, I was instructed by _you_ to wake you up at dawn no matter what."

 

"DAWN! What the hell is wrong with you Mer-"

 

Arthur froze as he took in the appearance of a startled, wide-eyed young man who was most definitely not Merlin. He frowned as he suddenly remembered what was going on. Merlin had taken leave for a few days to go visit his mother on her birthday, and to make sure things back home were still ok and that no one had taken Kanan’s place in terrorizing them.

 

He looked the other up and down, who still looked far too much like a startled rabbit for his liking. Honestly, he looked like he was going to jump out the window at a moment’s notice and Arthur could swear he wasn’t even breathing. His father had apparently found him a complete coward, even more so than his regular girly manservant. And an idiot, if he truly thought he’d wanted to be woken up at dawn after spending half the night waiting for his knights to return with news of Merlin’s safe arrival in Ealdor. This was turning out to be just _fabulous._

 

"As I was saying, clearly I do _not_ wish to be woken up at dawn and I’m not certain what could have possibly made you think otherwise. Unless there is something important, of course, such as a hunt. Since there is no hunt today, I am going back to sleep and do not want to be woken up until midday, is that clear?"

 

The servant nodded hesitantly.

 

"What would you like me to do in the meantime, sire?"

 

Arthur gave him an incredulous look. Did the man truly not have enough of a brain to figure out what to do with his own time? Good God! At least Merlin had the decency to sleep until late morning and not bother him with useless questions!

 

"I don’t care what you do, so long as it’s not in my chambers," he gave the other a pointed look and the servant quickly scurried over to the door. Before he’d managed to open it fully, Arthur continued, "Oh yes, I’m planning on having a big dinner with my father so there’s no need to bring me anything to eat."

 

"Yes sire." The other bowed before quickly leaving the other’s presence, relieved to finally be free. Clearly, Prince Arthur was not a morning person.

 

With one last annoyed sigh, the prince snuggled back down into his bed and dozed off.

 

SLEEPSLEEPSLEEPSLEEPSLEEPSLEEPSLEEPSLEEPSLEEPSLEEPSLEEPSLEEPSLEEPSLEEPSLEEPSLEEPSLEEPSLEEP

 

"Sire, wake up, sire."

 

Arthur stretched a bit as he slowly sat up. Glancing out the window, he was pleased to note that the sun wasn’t just managing to peak over the horizon this time. Good, at least the idiot had done as he’d wanted the second time around.

 

Honestly, dawn? Merlin couldn’t get up at dawn if his life depended on it, thus meaning Arthur never had to get up at such an ungodly hour. Unless there was a hunt, of course. Then it was usually the prince who went down and dragged his lazy manservant out of bed, the excitement for the upcoming event usually allowing him to rise without any wake-up call.

 

After allowing the other to help him dress, he sat down at the table and looked at Whatever-his-name-was expectantly. The servant just looked back. Arthur raised his eyebrow.

 

"Um, sire?"

 

The crown prince groaned mentally. He was going to speak to his father about administering some sort of intelligence test to all of the servants, especially as he’d been assured that Whats-his-face was one of the very best. He briefly paused to contemplate whether Merlin would be able to pass such a test, frowning slightly. After deciding he’d rather not risk it, he silently inserted a special clause in his proposal that stated any manservant who had saved his master’s life was exempt.

 

The other continued to stare at him uncertainly, now shuffling his feet. He decided to have pity on the poor fool and give him a hint.

 

"My breakfast?"

 

Perhaps not such a hint, seeing as the manservant looked even more uncertain.

 

"Your breakfast, sire?"

 

"Yes, my breakfast. You know, food that you eat when you wake up?"

 

"I-I’m sorry, sire. I didn’t get you any. I thought you’d said you didn’t want anything when you woke up. Please forgive me! I must have misheard! I’ll go get you some now!"

 

The young man ran out of the room as if Arthur himself was the most powerful, evil warlock in all of the kingdom, having grown more and more frightened as the prince’s face had taken on a look half shocked and half _pissed off_.

 

Arthur continued to look at the door once the other had left, still not quite believing what had happened. No breakfast! Clearly, when he’d said he’d not wanted anything to eat, he’d meant that he only wanted bread or something! Well, perhaps even some meat or fruits, that didn’t sound too bad.

 

Merlin always brought him food, whether he wanted it or not, though really it was he who should be the one eating more. He decided then that he’d have the cook make up some of his best stew for the other and use the excuse of Merlin returning from his trip to force him into eating it. He’d make sure his skinny little manservant got some meat on his bones, if he had to put the food in his mouth himself!

 

Satisfied with his plan, he only absentmindedly noted that Whatcha-call-him didn’t even bother to ask what he wanted before darting out the door. He wasn’t very surprised when the other returned with a batch of honey bread. He rolled his eyes but decided it would be better to just eat it than try and make the idiot understand what he wanted. God! Merlin knew that he hated sweets first thing when he woke up.

 

EATEATEATEATEATEATEATEATEATEATEATEATEATEATEATEATEATEATEATEATEATEATEATEATEATEATEATEATEATEATEATEATEAT

 

"So, let me get this straight. I have been gone _five_ hours and you have yet to finish all of your chores for the day, is that right? Just what have you been doing since I left?"

 

Arthur tried to maintain his calm, having promised Merlin not to abuse whichever poor servant that was picked to work in his place. The prince was a man of his word, but he was finding dishonor more and more appealing as he realized Whoever-he-was hadn’t managed to finish all of his chores in the time he’d been with his knights. And it had been a long session!

 

"S-Sire! I swear on my life, I worked harder and faster than ever before, but it’s just not possible to complete all of the tasks you’ve given me in the allotted time! I swear!"

 

Arthur might have felt bad about almost making the other cry if it weren’t for the fact that he was clearly _lying_ to him.

 

"Really? Not possible, you say? That’s funny, considering Merlin does it every single day, with time to spare! If it’s so impossible, how does the most incompetent manservant in existence manage such an extraordinary feat?"

 

He was mocking the other now, and he was certain Merlin would frown if he saw him. But Merlin wasn’t there. If he was, Arthur would currently have his armor cleaned, room tidied, stables mucked, books reorganized, sword picked up from the blacksmith, boots shined, knights informed of his wish to hunt tomorrow, hunting gear gathered, banquet clothing washed, and would currently be on his way to have a nice supper with his father rather than berating a stupid servant. Really, did he ask that much? Merlin could do it, and then some.

 

"I-I don’t know, s-sire. Perhaps he has h-help?"

 

"Yes, of course! Why didn’t I think of that? Clearly, my servant has servants to help him with such things! Or better yet, maybe he’s actually a warlock and he uses magic! Or both! Is that it? Is Merlin actually an all-powerful sorcerer with minions to call upon for when he needs to do _servant’s_ work?"

 

"I don’t know, sire! I just don’t know! I’m sorry!"

 

The other ran out of the room crying and Arthur deflated a little, feeling _slightly_ bad. Perhaps the other hadn’t been lying and was really just that incompetent? He sighed, knowing he was going to get an earful from his regular manservant once he returned. Or worse, the pouty, I’m-disappointed-in-you face. Merlin always made certain he wasn’t a "clotpole."

 

Hmm, one of these days, he really should tan his hide for calling him that; clearly the stocks weren’t doing much to improve his respect towards his master.

 

Still, eyeing the door the other had just run crying out of, he decided it might be worth getting called various un-princely names just to have a servant that wasn’t a complete wuss. Merlin never stuttered at him, even when he was saying things most certainly not appropriate for any commoner to say to their prince.

 

The conversation he’d had just the other night came to his mind and he smirked. Correction: Merlin only stuttered (and blushed like a girl) when Arthur made sly comments about various people and sex. He shook his head fondly; Merlin was such an innocent.

 

WALKWALKWALKWALKWALKWALKWALKWALKWALKWALKWALKWALKWALKWALKWALKWALKWALKWALKWALKWALKWALKWALK

 

"So, son, how is your new manservant doing? I hear that Gregory is one of the very best. Is it nice to finally have someone competent in your service?"

 

Morgana, who had decided to join them at the last moment once she’d realized her maidservant needed to run home for something during supper time, frowned at the king. Arthur looked across at her and she raised her eyebrow, asking what he would do. It didn’t take a genius to see clearly that Uther was not-so-subtly trying to imply that his son get rid of the klutz.

 

The prince had a feeling that the king just wanted to get do away with the other before he accidentally spilled something on a visiting dignitary. As it was, his manservant was only allowed to serve Arthur and Morgana at banquets. Merlin was always dropping, spilling, breaking, hitting…so on and so forth, things.

 

Arthur cleared his throat before frowning down at his plate.

 

"Actually father, that was something I wanted to speak to you about. I wish for a new manservant," Uther looked pleased and Morgana outraged, "until _Merlin_ returns." Now the two’s expressions were almost switched, with Morgana looking smug and Uther just frowning.

 

"What do you mean? The boy will return in two days, what could you possibly need to switch over in such a short time?"

 

"Where do I even begin? First, he wakes me up at an outrageous time in the morning, then he doesn’t bring me breakfast, then he doesn’t finish all of his chores! Honestly, father, if he’s ‘one of the best’ then I’m scared to meet the worst!"

 

He finished with a glare, no doubt directed towards the man, wherever he was, before viciously cutting into his meat. Morgana and Uther just looked at each other over the prince’s head.

 

"Forgive me, I had no idea he was so worthless. I will have him sent away immediately."

 

Arthur suddenly saw Merlin’s pouty face in his mind’s eye and sighed.

 

"No, father, that’s not necessary. Just find me another manservant for a couple more days."

 

"Are you certain you wouldn’t see him punished? He sounds quite the terror."

 

He sighed, Merlin’s disappointed face still swirling around his brain.

 

"No, I just need another servant."

 

EATEATEATEATEATEATEATEATEATEATEATEATEATEATEATEATEATEATEATEATEATEATEATEATEATEATEATEAT

 

Whats-his-face Two had a far gentler start with the prince, seeing as Arthur actually did want to get up at dawn this time and did want a hearty breakfast. And the cook had apparently been out of honey bread so there was no unwanted sweets on his plate when he sat down to eat.

 

"Have you ever been hunting before?" Arthur asked as he chewed on an apple.

 

"Yes, sire. I was actually one of the best in my home town," the new man spoke calmly.

 

Arthur nodded, pleased. The new manservant was about two decades older than the previous and appeared to be quite knowledgeable in his duties and well-versed in the appropriate mannerisms befitting one of his station. Perhaps he’d have Merlin shadow the other once he’d returned, show him how a proper servant acted towards his master.

 

"Good, then we shall put that to the test today. It’s been a while since I had someone I could count on to actually _help_ me catch something."

 

"It will be an honor to hunt with you, sire," the older man nodded, an amused smile on his face as he poured the prince some more water.

 

"I trust that everything is ready to go?"

 

"Yes, sire. And your knights should already be gathering as we speak."

 

"Good, then let’s not keep them waiting!" Arthur took a final bite and jumped up from his chair, excited to once again be going with professionals.

 

WALKWALKWALKWALKWALKWALKWALKWALKWALKWALKWALKWALKWALKWALKWALKWALKWALKWALKWALKWALK

 

Unfortunately, his enthusiasm didn’t last for long, and neither did the hunt, for that matter. Arthur looked down glumly at the stag he’d shot. For the first time in ages he’d managed to get a really good kill, the antlers alone would be the envy of many kingdoms, but he found himself annoyed with how easy it had been.

 

True to his word, Whatcha-call-him the Second was a master hunter, almost as good as Arthur himself. The prince had been able to sneak up on the animal and easily land a killing blow before it’d even known what had happened. All in all, he felt that there had been no challenge in it.

 

Merlin always spoke too loudly or fell over some root or dropped something and Arthur always had to start all over. And when he started over, he had to be twice as innovative, twice as quiet, twice as _everything_ since the beast then knew it was being pursued. Sure, sometimes his idiotic manservant managed to lose him his prey completely, but what was the point in even getting it if it was going to be so…boring?

 

Even worse, the new man didn’t even say anything about the creature. Oh, he spoke of what a good kill it was and how the prince was such a great hunter and blah blah. But that was it; to him, the stag was just another stag and the hunt just another hunt.

 

Merlin always whined like a little girl for _hours_ about "destroying such a majestic, innocent thing just for the fun of it." Not that Arthur wasted it, or anything; he did take it back with him and have it cooked. Then Merlin would grudgingly admit that it did taste good, but that he "still shouldn’t have killed it" since "it’s not like there’s a food shortage," and that he should "remember what happened with the unicorn!"

 

Arthur smirked, knowing the other would be horrified to realize his own resistance was part of the thrill for the Crown Prince. After all, to Merlin, the stag wasn’t just a stag, it was something precious, beautiful, amazing. And what hunter wouldn’t want to say he’d managed to kill something like that?

 

"Would you like to hunt some more, sire?" Whoever-he-was Again asked politely.

 

"No, let’s just go home, I’m tired of this all ready."

 

"Yes, sire."

 

RIDEHORSEYRIDEHORSEYRIDEHORSEYRIDEHORSEYRIDEHORSEYRIDEHORSEYRIDEHORSEYRIDEHORSEYRIDEHORSEYRIDEHORSEYRIDEHORSEYRIDEHORSEY

 

"So then Sir Lintius bashed the fool on the head and he went straight through the window into Lady Millicent’s room!" The knights around him roared with laughter as he finished his tale, his manservant smiling in amusement as well.

 

He turned towards the man, asking, "You do know who Sir Lintius is, don’t you?"

 

"Yes, sire."

 

"And you know what kind of establishment Lady Millicent runs?"

 

"Yes, sire."

 

"And you know the man that I spoke of, that got bashed in the head?"

 

"Yes, sire."

 

"I see," Arthur murmured, looking away in semi-disappointment. That had been the man’s answer for the past hour, having apparently been well-taught when it came to…everything. He knew of the conflict with Dannamore, the secret love affair of Lady Millsta and Lady Iris, the history of the Red Bog, and the best way to skin their stag. Arthur hadn’t had to stop and explain anything, and he was rather annoyed for it.

 

Merlin hardly ever seemed to know what he was talking about, his servant not nearly as familiar with the going-ons of Camelot, whether present or past. Arthur realized now, speaking with Whatever-his-name-was Once Again, that he rather enjoyed educating his manservant. Now, it felt rather awkward to have a servant who knew more than he did.

 

When the older man began talking to his knights about the Shaker Incident, he made his decision. He would ask his father for _another_ servant.

 

RIDEHORSEYRIDEHORSEYRIDEHORSEYRIDEHORSEYRIDEHORSEYRIDEHORSEYRIDEHORSEYRIDEHORSEYRIDEHORSEYRIDEHORSEYRIDEHORSEYRIDEHORSEY

 

"Absolutely not."

 

"But father!"

 

"No."

 

"He’s my manservant, I should be allowed to chose who I want in my presence for an entire day."

 

Uther sighed, rubbing his eyes. One of these days, the boy would be the death of him.

 

"Exactly, it is only for another day. And, I have yet to get a solid reason as to why you even want to get rid of him. Willis was my own manservant for a few years, until I got Bernard, so you can’t tell me he doesn’t know what he’s doing."

 

The King looked at his son expectantly and Arthur frowned, not quite certain how to phrase what he wanted to say.

 

"It’s…The problem is…Well, he’s just too old," Arthur finished with a nod, as if confirming his own words. Uther stared at him blankly.

 

"Too old?"

 

"Yes, exactly. I want a servant more my own age."

 

Uther sighed again, "You do realize this is only for another day? It’s not as if I’m asking you to keep him."

 

"I know, father. I would just prefer a younger servant."

 

"Very well then, I will see to it, but this one is staying until yours returns, no matter what. Is that understood?" Arthur nodded quickly before the king could change his mind.

 

Uther continued to watch his son for the remainder of the meal, having a feeling that he all ready knew what was really "wrong" with the servants, and what was bound to be "wrong" with the next one he sent, and any other he sent after that. He really did need to have another discussion with his heir about becoming too close to his inferiors.

 

EATEATEATEATEATEATEATEATEATEATEATEATEATEATEATEATEATEATEATEATEATEATEATEATEATEATEATEATEATEATEATEATEATEATEATEAT

 

The third servant did wonderfully. He didn’t make the mistakes of the first and wasn’t as knowing as the second. Everything was going great and he had a good feeling. A feeling made even better by the fact that Merlin was returning the next day; he’d already sent some of his knights out to make sure the other returned safely.

 

Of course, as all good things go, it was bound to end.

 

Riding alongside Whatcha-call-him the Third, he was shocked to feel something pierce his shoulder just as the new servant called out in alarm. Falling off his horse, he quickly struggled to his feet, unbelievably glad that the arrow had been too high. Merlin would have been forever traumatized if he’d died whilst he was away, and Arthur didn’t like having that on his dying conscience.

 

He stood with his sword drawn as what appeared to be a small band of robbers came at them, the servant quickly stepping behind his liege. Something felt wrong about the situation but Arthur couldn’t quite place his finger on what, and, not having much time to really stand there and contemplate, he let it slip from his mind.

 

Luckily, the men had evidently been counting on their misfired shot to kill him since it was obvious that they weren’t that good when it came to the sword, and they were practically helpless once the prince had thrown a dagger and killed the man with the bow. It was over quickly and soon he and the new man were once again on their horses, this time riding much quicker as to get Arthur to Gaius.

 

As they reached the castle gates, Arthur realized just what it was that had been wrong with the situation. Whoever-he-was Final had stood behind him, allowing the more experienced fighter to take the lead, and protect him. The prince had a feeling the other would have gone for help had he not gotten back on his feet; he did believe him loyal to the crown. So, standing behind him when he was only mildly injured was logical given the situation.

 

But, Merlin wouldn’t have stood behind him idly. He would have done _something_ , whether it was take up a sword (Arthur hoped he by then knew which end was suppose to go into his opponent), or even just throw rocks at the bandits. He would have fought alongside him, no matter if he was more of a hindrance than a help. Merlin would give his life to protect him, not wait until he was down and then run for assistance.

 

He continued to contemplate how things would have been different had Merlin been with him, just then realizing that he’d taken the other’s devotion to him for granted. Now he understood why his father was always so shocked to hear when Merlin had done something heroic for him. It wasn’t because the king thought Merlin a coward and was surprised to hear otherwise; it was because he knew everyone else to be. It appeared that commoners didn’t have the same sense of duty towards their future king as his knights, and Merlin, did.

 

He blinked as he also realized that Merlin wouldn’t have taken his word that he was fine and would have insisted upon seeing his wound right then and there. Perhaps it’d been a good thing he’d not been with him. He knew he wouldn’t have appreciated having to get half-naked in the middle of nowhere just to appease his servant’s worry.

 

RIDEHORSEYRIDEHORSEYRIDEHORSEYRIDEHORSEYRIDEHORSEYRIDEHORSEYRIDEHORSEYRIDEHORSEYRIDEHORSEYRIDEHORSEY

 

He groaned as he a loud crash resounded in his room, trying to roll over until a sharp pain in his shoulder reminded him that such an action was a bad idea. He winced, suddenly feeling very awake.

 

He sat up, ready to give Whatever-his-name-was Final a strong talking to when he was pleasantly surprised to realize he actually knew the name of the manservant in his quarters.

 

"You know, when I said that I wanted you to wake me up in the morning, I did mean _morning_ and with breakfast, not crashing armor," he playfully mocked, far too happy to have his servant back to be annoyed with his rude awakening.

 

"Sorry, Gaius went out this morning to get some herbs for your wound and I overslept. And, I did bring your breakfast, see?"

 

Merlin held out his helmet, the only thing he hadn’t managed to drop, to show Arthur a loaf of bread, not sweetened, and a chunk of cheese. He gave the other an incredulous look, wondering if it wasn’t too late to find himself a Whatcha-call-him the Fourth.

 

"You put my food in my helmet, which is full of sweat and spit and whatever else comes out during battle?"

 

"Are you saying you drool on yourself when you fight?" the other replied cheekily.

 

"Merlin."

 

"Are you saying you drool on yourself when you fight, _sire_?"

 

" _Merlin_. I _will_ take you over my knee like a naughty child and turn your lily-white ass the color of Morgana’s favorite dress." Merlin blinked.

 

"Now that’s just disturbing."

 

Arthur shrugged, "Putting you in the stocks doesn’t seem to be working and when I asked my father what he thought I should do with a bad _child_ , as you don’t have the mental capacity to be an adult, I’m certain, he said that you gave them a good spanking to straighten them out."

 

"Hmm, shouldn’t you have already known that from being a child yourself? Or did you just pop up out of the grown somewhere fully grown? Actually, that might explain some things."

 

Arthur rolled his eyes, choosing to ignore that last part. "I’m Crown Prince, stupid, nobody would dare spank _me_ , besides father, and he was always too busy to discipline me himself."

 

"Ah, I can see now how you grew up to be such a clo-clever young man," Merlin quickly changed his tune as the other glowered at him.

 

"I know what you were going to say."

 

"I don’t know what you’re talking about, sire."

 

Merlin gave him his best innocent look, which truly did suck. The other was a horrible liar. Really, really horrible. Arthur _should_ take him over his knee. Calling him a clotpole, again!

 

But, as Merlin began to whine that he had thoroughly cleaned his gear before sticking food in it, and that he’d eat it if Arthur was so picky, the prince knew he wasn’t going to do anything. He’d allow Merlin his small leniencies.

 

Even if he did almost call him a clotpole, at least he was brave, and pushy, enough to give him things he didn’t want and do things he didn’t want him to do, which Arthur grudgingly admitted was for his own good. He was lazy enough to allow his master ample amounts of sleep, yet hard-working enough to finish all of his chores in his allotted time. He was knowledgeable, and pouty, enough to teach Arthur how to be a better man, yet ignorant enough for the prince to be able to teach him things in return. He was a klutz, an idiot, was far too demanding for someone of his station, yet he was more loyal than all of the other servants put together.

 

Overall, his manservant was not too much and not too little of all the things that were really important. He was perfect in a way that no other servant could ever even hope to be. Yes, perfect, that was right word.

 

When it came to Merlin, and Arthur with him, it all came down to everything being perfect.

 

Arthur supposed that one could even say their relationship was completely a matter of perfection.

 


End file.
